


take a picture

by awespiring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, it's mj's guilty pleasure, talk of peter's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: I was sent a prompt on tumblr about wanting a fic about how much MJ had a kink for Peter's ass, so I delivered. Sort of.





	take a picture

MJ doesn’t just like Peter’s ass, she admires it. It wasn’t some sudden realization she had, either. She likes to think of it as a slow build up to the obsession she had of looking at Peter’s ass all the time—and touching it when she found the ability to.  
  
Of course, that wasn’t until after they started dating. Though there was the one time in gym class where they were playing flag football and Peter had pretty much _shoved_ himself against—if it was on purpose or not, MJ had no clue—and she proceeded to shove both of her hands into his behind to push him away. And yeah, Peter looked a little objectified, but quickly shook it off. Meanwhile, MJ was having an existential crisis in her head. That’s when it really started.  
  
But, it started off as innocent glances. And _no_ , it wasn’t the stripping him down in her mind and wondering just how good his ass looked bare. She vividly remembers Peter bending over a desk during AcaDec practice and she proceeded to choke on her own saliva because _yes_ , girls drooled over boys just as much as they did over them. MJ was just good at hiding it.  
  
“You good?” Flash asks, looking annoyed. But, that was kind of his default face around her.  
  
“ _Bite me_.” MJ snarks, banging her index cards against the desk to align them. Peter and Ned both look back at the sound but MJ ignores them.  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
From then on, she’s stealing innocent glances whenever she could. It’s not like she was obsessed, she just happened to spend a lot of time around Peter during practice and he didn’t know how to sit still or stay in one place. Really, it was a hindrance.  
  
Another reason she was almost positive that Peter was Spider-Man. His ass looked great in that suit. Though, everyone could see that. The number of girls that talked about it at school was ridiculous—understandable though. Of course, there was DC and everything else sketchy about Peter, but she just knew, okay? Don’t judge her.  
  
And then the first time she finds herself making out with Peter on her bed after they finally decided to get together, that was a ride. She was almost too scared at first because Peter was a lot more handsy then she expected. Not in a bad way, just that he craved touching her skin even if it was just her arm or neck. So, she got handsy sometimes too. She really enjoyed his hair, his muscles, and Peter enjoyed it just as much. But the day she finally finds the courage, _well_ —  
  
“MJ, what are you doing?” He asks, pulling back from where his face was buried against her neck. His face is bright red.  
  
“Nothing.” She tells him, nonchalant. Her hands were resting just above his backside, right where his back dimples were. Her fingertips were barely grazing the top curve of his ass. “Why?”  
  
“I—are you trying to grab my ass?” Peter laughs, leaning down. Their noses graze slightly.  
  
“Maybe.” MJ mumbles, slowly moving her fingers down, testing. “If I was?”  
  
“Then I hope you can handle it.” Peter teases, earning a pinch to his side. Just for that, she refrains.  
  
“You’re a little _shit_. I hope you know that.” MJ says, pointing a finger in his face before playfully shoving him off.  
  
But after that, nothing is off limits. Which results in tons of ass grabbing from MJ and the occasional grope of her backside from Peter. He didn’t seem to favor any certain part of her, he enjoyed her as a whole. _Worshiped_ her. It was nice.  
  
And if MJ had a top favorite moment, it would definitely be the time that Peter had walked bare-ass to his bathroom after a particularly tiring round of sex. Normally, he would try to cover up with boxers, just in case May was home and barged in, but it was mostly out of fear that she would bring Happy back with her, who didn’t know his way around the house to well—and you get where this is going. She’s staring though, unashamed. And _honestly_ , she didn’t care if Peter caught her. It was just too beautiful of a sight.  
  
“Just take a picture of it.” Peter tells her, looking back at her from the doorway of his bathroom.  
  
“Peter, that’s illegal.” MJ retorts, resting her head against her open palm. “Besides, I have a photographic memory. I don’t need to.”  
  
“I think you have a fetish.” Peter teases, now from behind the door.  
  
It was nice while it lasted.  
  
“Do not!” MJ shouts, loud enough for him to hear from the other room.  
  
“Then a kink.” He suggests, his voice muffled.  
  
“For you.” She tells him, and it sounds even funnier coming out of her mouth.  
  
“ _Or_ just my ass.” He tells her once he’s back in the room, clothed from the waist down.  
  
“You’re not wrong.” She shrugs, sitting up on the bed to make room for him.  
  
“How long?” He asks, tilting his head up and squinting his eyes at her suspiciously.  
  
“What do you mean?” She tried to act dumbfounded, but Peter knows her too well.  
  
“MJ.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. You just want me to fluff your ego.”  
  
Peter laughs at that, tackling her on the bed suddenly. MJ joins in, laughing openly.  
  
“You don’t find it weird?” MJ asks, taking a minute to catch her breath.  
  
Peter shakes his head like she sounds ridiculous. Maybe she is.  
  
“MJ, I’m literally staring at you all the time—at _everything_ , if I’m being honest. It really doesn’t bother me.”  
  
“Good. Because I’ve totally been staring at your ass for the past two years.” MJ admits and Peter looks amused, annoyingly smug.  
  
“Fair enough.” Peter shrugs, smothering her with soft pecks to her face. “But, when did you _really_ like—you know–”  
  
“Realize it?” MJ finishes for him. Peter nods simply. “Oh, definitely when you were in the suit.”  
  
Peter looks confused for a moment but soon understands. “I guess I’ve never really noticed.”  
  
“Come on,” MJ laughs, “that thing is skin fucking tight, Peter.”  
  
There’s a long moment of them staring at each other, very intensely if you asked MJ.  
  
“I know, I just wanted to hear you admit it.”  
  
“Loser.”


End file.
